


Marked

by clativity



Series: Tears, Blood and Stained Feathers [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Betrayal, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Confused Dipper Pines, F/F, F/M, Fake Names, Fluff, Gore, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Spoilers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Humor, Kinda reality based, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Nephilim, No Smut, OC interactions, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Returning to Gravity Falls, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Trans Wendy Corduroy, Trauma, but it's for a cause so, dipper needs to be more aware, idk how many chapters this will have, let's hope i don't abandon this, mabel might explode from worry, weird behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity
Summary: Ever since Mason “Dipper” Pines turned 21, his back was always sore, with the occasional twinge of pain. At first, he brushed it away, telling himself that he's dealt with worse.But once the situation escalates, his twin, Mabel, suggests that they visit their Great-Uncle Ford for a check-up. Dipper, begrudgingly, agrees.Once in Gravity Falls, Dipper bumps into and befriends a girl his age with a weird personality and hairstyle. He doesn't mind, he finally has someone to run with during his adventures in the forest.Even though he should've felt content with how everything is set in his life now, Dipper can't help but feel he's missing something.Some big puzzle piece in his life.Everyone has secrets. Some just keeps theirs better than others.CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN, PLEASE BE PATIENT :)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Mabel Pines
Series: Tears, Blood and Stained Feathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793998
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, another attempt at writing yikes  
> Let's hope this goes well and that i won't abandon this.  
> Like many of my other fics.  
> Anyway.  
> If y'all came for billdip then I'm sorry to say that this fic will have close to none. If you want that, go to the currently nonexistent sequel.  
> However, you have to read this too to understand what's going on haha  
> Why are you still reading my nerdy rants? Go read!
> 
> Edit: I rewrote Chapter 3, just so yall know :)
> 
> EDIT: UPDATES ARE SLOW AS SCHOOL RECENTLY STARTED AND MY RIGHT HAND HAS BEEN FEELING SOME ON-AND-OFF NERVE PAINS YIKES  
> Don't think it's serious enough to go to the doctor though. I hope lmao

Ever since Mason “Dipper” Pines turned 21, his back turned sore, with the occasional twinge of pain.

At first, he just brushed it off as ‘I’m probably just sitting and slouching too much’. His twin, Mabel, agreed with him, before promptly doing a 360 degree turn on her agreement when she noticed red spots on his back when he undressed.

Just slightly unnerved, Dipper just brushed it off again with another excuse. Worried, Mabel had exclaimed, “Dipper, this could be _serious_!” “It’s okay, Mabes. Who knows, maybe this is just from bed bugs,” he tried reassuring her, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little worried. If Mabel is worried, he should be too. But it was just a bit sore, and Dipper had much worse before. Besides, they’d just finished university! (Both the twins decided to skip college)

That is, until one day, after a few months from his 23rd birthday, while driving, he felt like his back had snapped in half before straightening again. He had yelled out in pain, nearly swerving off the road. Mabel had panicked and nearly called the ambulance before Dipper snatched her phone away and assured her that he was fine.

Now his back was just sore again. Mabel didn’t take it well and had yelled into his ear until he would drive to the hospital. The doctor had said that his back was fine, other than the suspicious red spots, to which Dipper said that he likes to scratch his back hard. (Which wasn’t exactly a lie.) He thanked whatever being out there that Mabel wasn’t in the room with him, or else she would have been fuming at the lie.

Although Mabel was a bit reassured by the test results, she still insisted that they should visit Ford to check Dipper’s back. Mabel had a weird theory that it had something to do with the supernatural, to which Dipper snorted at. But to avoid another one of Mabel’s tantrums™, he agreed and both decided to go visit the Mystery Shack next summer.

To which they were currently parking in front of. Dipper unloaded Mabel’s suitcase(es) while she bounced up to Grunkle Stan, to which she proceeded to hug the living days out of him. Dipper chuckled fondly, grinning and waving at Ford and Stan.

It was good to be back to good old Gravity Falls.


	2. Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, Chapter 2 here! Enjoy :)

“Hey, Grunkle Ford,” Dipper said as he shook hands with his grunkle. “Good to see you, Dipper. How’ve you been?” Ford smiled. Dipper rubbed his cheek nervously, glancing at Mabel. “Well...” he began. “I sort of-“ he was interrupted by Stan, who shouted, “Hey kid, get your sister off me, will you? This hot bod ain’t so young anymore. Anyways, I have something for you!” Dipper, though grateful for the excuse to delay having to tell Ford about his back problem, rolled his eyes, walking towards Stan.

Before Dipper could question him, Stan shoved up his grand-nephew’s shirt up, revealing a thin patch of chest hairs. “It’s called the Pine’s Chest Hairs!” Stan said before roaring with laughter. Spluttering, Dipper quickly shoved his shirt back down. “Grunkle Stan, I swear to god!” he cried, while Mabel and Stan were high-fiving each other.

“I’m proud of you, kid, I knew you were related to me!” Stan laughed, clapping Dipper hard on the back, making him grunt.

Dipper sighed, grumbling something about ‘getting the bags’. Even if he sometimes hates his family, he wouldn’t exchange them for anything and everything.

*

After avoiding Mabel from further discussion on his back pain (He managed to bite back his scream when it happened again while he was carrying the last suitcase up) he decided to take on cashier duty at the gift shop.

There, he was greeted by a strange sight.

A girl around his age, maybe even younger, was absentmindedly looking through the gift shop’s window. Into the woods. Usually, customers or tourists wouldn’t even spare a glance at that window, they were here to buy stuff.

A dark pastel purple beanie covered what appeared to be a short, almost pixie like, haircut, her long bangs braided. Her hair was a maroon colour, with one strand of purple running from her parting, then braided into her braid. Her eyes were light blue, though the left eye suspiciously looked like another shade of purple in the right light. They were framed by rectangular glasses, the sides soft.

She loosely held one of the shop’s merchandise in her hands.

Intrigued, Dipper cleared his throat.

She started, almost dropping the merchandise before turning around so fast she almost tripped on her own feet. “Woah-“ she righted her footing, fidgeting nervously with the merch. “I-I’m sorry, I was just interested in the woods but it looked dangerous then I noticed this shack so I decided to look at it through here-“ she rambled. Dipper squinted. In some weird way, she reminded Dipper of himself when he was 12.

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it. I always go into the woods,” he shrugged. “I’m Dipper,” he held out his hand. Shaking it, she replied with, “Cool name, like the stars!” Her eyes seemed to glimmer with interest at that.

“I’m Charielyn, but you can call me Charie,” she said, smiling. Then she leaned in as if to tell a secret, wide eyes darting left and right as if to check if anyone else was around. “It’s a stupid name, I know,” she whispered, eyes wide, before she winked and leaned back. Dipper noticed that when her hand touched his, he felt a slight burning sensation, like placing your hands just above a burning stove. He frowned slightly.

“I’ve actually just moved here, about a month ago. I’ve always gone into the woods but after an…” she seemed to hesitate. “…Accident, I’ve decided that I shouldn’t go in alone,” her eyes had this glazed over look. “But I’ve missed it, y’know?” Dipper silently agreed with that statement. “Anyways. You here a lot? Just moved in, like me? I’ve never seen you before,” she said, but Dipper noticed her left eye twitching slightly. Did that mean something?

“Oh no, I’ve been coming here during summer since I was 12, but it was put off ever since we started university, you know,” he mentioned casually, noting that she was staring at him like he was some newly discovered specimen.

Then she said under a breath, “Fascinating.” Dipper wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn't as attentive as he was. His eyes narrowed slightly, gears in his brain moving. 

Mabel popped her head into the shop. “Hey Dip, I- “she paused, noticing Charie and their gripped hands, to which Dipper hastily dropped, not wanting to give his sister any _ideas_. Mabel raised her eyebrows. Dipper tried to feed her an excuse by explaining, “Hey, Mabes. We were gonna go into the forest but I-“ “No, it’s fine. Go. I’ll take over from here,” she interjected, winking. Dipper felt his face flush. He glanced at Charie, who was looking amused throughout the exchange. “Its not what it looks li-“ Mabel started pushing the both of them towards the door. “Sure, it ain’t, now get out of my sight,” was the last thing she said before slamming the door in Dipper’s face.

Dipper huffed in annoyance. He turned to Charie. “So. That was my sister,” he began, before realizing it was stupid, because of course that was his sister, they’re _identical_ twins for crying out loud.

Charie merely responded with, “I understand. I have an older brother of… sorts.” She then proceeded to wink at him. “Did you mean it when you said we were going into the woods?” She asked, and immediately her amusement turned into excitement. Dipper chuckled slightly, it was infecting. “Yeah, I did,” he replied.

“Then what are we waiting for, come on!” she gripped him with both of her hands, to which he let out a startled yelp. The area her hands touched _burned_. It didn’t really hurt much, but it was still there. If Charie noticed it, she didn’t mention it. “Hello-o, Earth to Dipper-“ she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked. He didn’t realize he spaced out.

She grinned. “Alright, smart guy, now that you’re awake, let’s see if you know the woods better than me,” she challenged, grin going wider. Dipper stared at her. “Seriously?”

He had the journal, _and_ Grunkle Ford. (And the fact that no one else has seen or heard the creatures in the forest.) What could she, someone who had _just_ moved in, beat him? After all, it did take him years to figure out almost all the secrets of the forest. She nodded, looking more serious. “Seriously,” she said, prodding him in the chest.

Dipper smirked.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that if i ever come across this in the future, there's a 2/10 chance that i might edit this  
> When i say future i mean 2 months or more from now :v
> 
> Edit 19/7/20: Damn, I'm pretty sure I meant 2000/10 and 2 weeks


	3. Blue

He was wrong.

They had both come to a draw, making Dipper surprised. And also a tad suspicious. But who was he to judge, right?

Charie chuckled, breathless. “Well,” she began, pulling a twig out of her hair. “That was fun,” she said, smiling at him.

Dipper smiled back. “Yeah sure was. Wanna do it again, some other time?” he offered. “Hell yes! Next time, I’m gonna beat your ass!” she exclaimed, grinning.

They stopped at a small cottage, somewhere in the woods. Dipper didn’t realize they had been walking towards it.“Is that where you live?” he asked, eyeing the cottage wearily. It didn’t seem like anyone was inside. Did she live alone?

“Yep,” she replied, popping the ‘p’. “Anyways, it was fun meeting you Dipper Pines,” she said, winking at him. “But I’ll have to go now, or else my brother might blow up the forest looking for me,” she giggled. Dipper extended his hand. “Well, the pleasure is mine, Charie…?” he trailed off, realizing she never told him her surname. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the cottage door slammed open, making the duo freeze.

“CHARIELYN BROWN!”

Charie turned around, a lazy smile gracing her face. “Brother! And here I was thinking you forgot about me!” she pouted, opening her arms to hug her brother. But he didn’t hug her. In fact, he was now glaring at her, concern present in his eye.

Dipper seized this moment to analyse him.

He had slightly wavy hair, dyed baby blue, swept to the side. The unswept side was a dark blue, looking like it was black at first glance. His right eye was the same blue as his hair, the left covered by an eyepatch with a flower printed on it. His skin was pale, as if he avoided sunlight whenever he could. Freckles danced on his face.

He wore an oversized blue sweater, paired with a white dress shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans that hugged his figure perfectly. He had a blue pair of slippers on, he did just come from his house.

This man gave off an innocent vibe, like if you asked him to kill an ant, he would probably flee from it instead.

His lip wobbled slightly, Dipper realized, alarmed. Charie did too, because her eyes widened a fraction and her smile dropped instantly.

“I- I thought I lost you too...” he whispered. Charie surged forward, hugging him tightly. “I thought you w-were gone the way Bi-“ She shushed him, rubbing circles on his back. He gripped her tightly.

“Will, it’s okay, I’m here now. And what did I say, you idiot. He’ll come back to us. Hell, he has to. Or I swear I’m gonna have a fun time burning him with Py,” she scolded him. The man (Will?), smiled, burying his head in her tangled hair. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Dipper felt like he was intruding a intimate sibling moment. He wanted to leave, but figured it would be rude to leave Charie hanging like that. So, he turned to the nearest tree and began to study it.

He heard Will gag. “What in the world did you do, you stink!” Dipper stifled a laugh at that. Charie snorted. “I go out, unlike you. Hey Dipper, come on and introduce yourself to my big crybaby brother!” she yelled. He turned in time to see Will pout at her. “I’m not a crybaby,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Dipper felt himself smile slightly at that. The two kinda reminded him of his and Mabel’s relationship. Charie hooked an arm around Will’s neck, pulling him down. He heard Will choke, making him worried, but Will seemed to sense his worry, because he gave Dipper a thumbs up.

“This,” she said, ruffling her brother’s hair, making Will protest. “Is William,” she introduced. Will finally got himself out of the chokehold. He rubbed his neck, extending a hand to Dipper. “William Brown, but you can call me Will,” he said, smiling somewhat timidly at Dipper. He nodded, grabbing Will’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Dipper,” he replied.

Will let go of Dipper’s hand. “Hope she didn’t bother you too much. She has the knack of going headfirst into danger even though she has opportunities to run,” Will chuckled. Charie rolled her eyes. “That’s because I’m not a wimp like you,” she teased, poking Will’s arm. Will huffed, offended.

“Well, anyways, you should be going back, the sun is already asleep,” he said. Dipper nodded, glancing at the sky. “Yeah, you’re right. Nice meeting you, Will,” he said, giving Will a small wave. He then nodded to Charie. “You too, Charie. Hope we all can hangout someday,” he said, smiling.

Charie gave a wave of her own. “That can be arranged,” she grinned evilly. Dipper swore he saw fear flash through Will’s eye, but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks again.

“Well, see ya when we see ya!” she yelled, Will already stalking back to the cottage. Dipper gave a thumbs up, and took off. Mabel was probably worried and his phone had died an hour ago.

It was only when he got ready for bed did he notice that he never mentioned his surname to Charie either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, i don't have an update schedule bc even if i did i wouldn't follow it :v


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally seeks Ford for answers on his back after much hitting from Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LATE I KNOW
> 
> Lowkey a short chapter, sorry
> 
> but this story finally has a plot layout :)  
> See end note for more hehe

Dipper didn’t realize how much he missed Gravity Falls and that he may have been suffocating in Piedmont.

His eyes scanned the attic, a soft smile plastered on his face. It looked the same as always, save for a few new photos on the corkboard and posters on the wooden walls. Walking over to his bed, he went through the last few days in his mind. Pain, Mabel, his grunkles, Charie, Will. 

…Wait, Ford.

_Oh shit._ Dipper thought, eyes wide. Praying that the sound of heavy footsteps wasn’t Mabel’s, he stuffed his face with the nearest pillow available. The door creaked open. Bracing himself, he sucked in a breath, awaiting Mabel’s lecturing.

A few seconds passed.

Then a minute.

_…Maybe she isn’t here?_ He thought hopefully, peeking out of his pillow.

And was met with a dictionary to his face.

Dipper fell off the bed with a loud thud. “ _Ow!”_ He hissed, rubbing his abused head while glaring at Mabel. Said twin glared back. She raised the dictionary again, making the younger twin attempt to shield his head.

“I can’t. Believe. You didn’t. Tell him!” she yelled, hitting her twin with each word. Finally, she stopped, but was still glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Dipper Pines would be a dead man. “You promised!” she cried, tossing the dictionary away. Dipper gulped.

“I know, I’m sorry! I just-“ he bit his bottom lip. “I don’t know how to explain it to him,” he finished lamely. Mabel pinched her nose. Shakily exhaling, she said, “Okay. Okay, fine. I say… we make a deal.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay… What deal?” he asked cautiously. Mabel grinned mischievously. “Well…”

*

“Okay, okay, Jesus, I’ll tell him, alright, now stop hitting me with that damn book!” Dipper yelled; thankful the smacking has stopped.

Christ, his _head_. Mabel grinned in triumph, pushing the younger twin towards the open vending machine. “Tell him all the stuff that has happened!” she shouted after his stumbling form. He grunted in reply. “Remember our deal!” she yelled again. “ _I know!_ ” he shouted back, annoyed. With a satisfied click of her tongue, Mabel slid the machine shut.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper thought _Welp, here goes nothing._

*

“Your back WHAT!?” Ford yelled at him in horror.

Dipper winced. Jesus, what was _wrong_ with everyone today? Was it the weekly Start-Screaming-At-Dipper day already? Ford started pacing, muttering to himself, occasionally glancing at Dipper. Dipper scratched his arm awkwardly.

Perhaps it was a mistake to- “Alright, Dipper I need you to take off your shirt,” Ford said, after an eternity of pacing around. Dipper’s head snapped up at the sudden sound of his grunkle’s voice. “H-huh? Okay,” he said distantly, grabbing the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it off when he stopped. Dipper looked at Ford.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously. Ford sighed in exasperation, preparing to shove Dipper’s shirt off himself. “Okay, okay, jeez!” Dipper said hurriedly. He threw his shirt onto a desk.

“Turn around,” Ford ordered. Dipper turned. He heard his grunkle gasp, in surprise or horror, he didn’t know. He moved to turn around but the older man shouted, “Wait! No, don’t. Not yet.”

Biting his tongue, he waited. He heard some rustling behind him, before Ford handed him a mirror. He noticed that Ford was also holding a mirror, a larger one, behind him. Raising an eyebrow at his grunkle, Ford shook his head, gesturing for him to look into the mirror.

*

_What the actual fuck._

Dipper had dropped the mirror out of shock when he caught a glimpse of his back. He had his shirt back on, Ford resuming his pacing in front of him.

Dipper sat at his grunkle’s desk, breathing heavily. His back. It looked like it had a freaking _wing pattern_ carved into it. It was barely there, faint lines tracing his spine. It didn’t even look _complete_. What in the world did this _mean_? Dipper didn’t remember getting a tattoo. Ever.

Even if he did, it certainly didn’t _look_ like one.

What kind of tattoo would be red and caved in? Tattoos, last time he checked, were whatever ink colour you chose, and the skin was raised. They certainly didn’t leave the whole area in red spots, rashes _whatever_.

“Dipper,” Ford said. He looked at his grunkle. “When did this… pain of yours started?” he asked. Dipper rubbed his hands together; it was quite chilly in the basement. “When I turned 21,” he answered. Ford swore. “And you didn’t think to contact to me?” he said, resuming his pacing. “Well, to be fair, it was just sore at the time!” Dipper defended.

Ford stopped again, looking at his great-nephew in curiosity. “Then… When did the pain start? The ones where you-“ Ford winced. “You know,” he mumbled. “Uhh, somewhere before my 23rd birthday?” he said, scratching his head. Ford nodded absentmindedly. “How did it look like back then?” he asked.

Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kinda like a huge rash, with a few red spots here and there,” he shrugged. His grunkle sighed. “Alright, that’s enough interrogating you for today,” he said. “I’ll see what I can find,” Ford walked towards Dipper, ruffling his hair affectionately. Dipper gave small sounds of protest, attempting to fix his hair. “You always attract trouble, no matter where you are,” he chuckled.

Dipper grumbled. “More like trouble finds me,” he muttered, stalking up the stairs. He gave a small wave. “See you, Ford,” he said.

Ford waved back in response.

Once Dipper had disappeared, Ford massaged his temples, sighing. “He can’t be one,” he said to himself.

“He can’t be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured i should make a plot layout so I don't end up abandoning this fic hehe
> 
> Sorry that I haven't posted in a kinda long time  
> It's kinda hard to write on a laptop that you and your not-really-supportive-of-lgbt mom share :')  
> Just a few more edits to the layout and you might have the final total number of the chapters yay
> 
> Alright, time to write.  
> Byeee


	5. Fishing up a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan declares a fishing trip for family bonding while Ford finds some weird lead on Dipper's current back problem. Dipper may have to look out for himself now that he's uncovered secrets that are better forgotten.
> 
> Dipper can't bring himself to even trust himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this chapter! Hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> Srhpn ldjdl fvr'w xeequk wk waq fsx phbpr hr

Stan slammed a backpack full of fishing equipment on the circular dining table.

Mabel blinked. Dipper raised his head, before burying it with his arms again, groaning. “Fishing,” Stan announced. “We,” he gestured to the whole family, glaring when Dipper groaned again. “Yes, _all_ of us,” he continued, staring directly at his grand-nephew. “Are going on a fishing trip,” he finished. Mabel cheered loudly, making Dipper hiss at the noise. “Yeah! Fishing! Fishing! Fishing!” she chanted, always up for some family bonding.

“Don’t wanna,” Dipper grumbled, as his sister nudged him, still chanting. Stan ignored him, sipping his coffee loudly. Ford approached the table. “What’s this about fishing?” he asked tiredly. “We’re going on a fishing trip!” Mabel yelled, grinning.

Ford raised an eyebrow. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble,” he said, ignoring Dipper’s ‘stop it Mabel’s and ‘I think I’m dead’s.“But the weather forecasts says it’s gonna be a stormy day,” he grabbed a coffee. Mabel made a _pshh_ sound. “Who cares? We have the Pines Stubbornness by our side,” she cheered, gulping down more pancakes. Dipper just muttered curses in response.

“Hell yeah, it’ll make the trip more fun and adventurous anyways,” he grinned, high-fiving his grand-niece. “Where’d your sense of adventure gone, eh, Pointdexture?” he waved a fork at Ford’s direction. Ford rolled his eyes at Stan, sighing deeply. “Fine,” he gave in, making Stan and Mabel cheer. Dipper finally lifted his head, only to drape himself over his chair with a ‘just kill me now’.

“But if something happens, I’m holding you responsible, Stanley,” he said like a strict father. Stan waved him off. “Nothing can bring this family down that easily,” he replied, gulping down more coffee. Ford rolled his eyes again.

*

Dipper squinted his eyes through the rain. The ship, boat, whatever, Dipper didn’t know, was rocking like Elvis Presley.

He could hear Mabel laughing with Grunkle Stan. Knowing the duo, they were probably re-enacting that one scene from Titanic, even though wind, rain and the like were probably hitting them in the face at full force. Hearing them singing the Avengers theme song, he rolled his eyes, smiling at the thought of them.

“Dipper!” he heard his Grunkle Ford called out to him. He gestured for Dipper to come to the lower deck.

Making his way towards the deck where Grunkle Ford was waiting took a little longer than he thought when the wind decided to hate him. He cursed under his breath, shutting the wooden door behind him. Shivering, he made his way towards his grunkle.

“Sup,” he said, plopping down the floor. Ford offered him some hot tea, to which Dipper gladly accepted, savouring the heat seeping from the cup to his hands. Ford gave him a towel to dry off, along with a blanket to keep him warm. Thanking his grunkle, he ignored the slight pain in his spine.

“I may have found a lead on your back,” his grunkle started. Sipping his tea, he raised an eyebrow at Ford. “Oh?” he said, lowering his tea slightly. At least he wasn’t shivering anymore.

“So,” his grunkle began.

“I found out that some toddlers get extreme back pains, that becomes wing symbols. But the shapes, sizes and patterns differ from one child to another. And those children sprouted…” he trailed off.

Dipper wanted to snort. Was his grunkle implying that he was a toddler?

“Sprouted?” Dipper asked, gesturing for Ford to continue. He hesitated. “Wings,” he said slowly, avoiding Dipper’s eyes. “There are some rare cases where a teen would get it, but never a fully grown adult. Though I had to dig a little, the cases where covered up.”

Dipper swallowed.

Tense silence filled the room. Then Dipper burst out laughing. “O-oh man, Grunkle Ford-“ he gulped, shoulders shaking from laughing.

“-Y-you got me d-damn good this time,” he laughed. “I- I mean, _wings?_ Pfft, c’mon, you have to b-be better than that,” he snickered.

Ford gave him a dry look, though he did expect this sort of reaction. It did sound like a bunch of bullshit. Reaching under the table, he dropped seven books onto the short wooden table. Some were thick, some were mediocre. Dipper stopped his laughing abruptly, looking at his grunkle, questioning.

Instead of answering, Ford just sipped his tea, nodding at the books. “Just read them,” was all he said, before waving his hand at Dipper, signalling that the discussion was over. Dipper blinked, reaching over to take the books, before Ford cleared his throat, making Dipper stop. He tilted his head slightly, looking at the older man.

“Promise me,” he said. “Promise me that you’ll never mention these to anyone, not even Mabel or Stan, not _anyone_ , until the time comes,” he said, in a hushed tone.

Dipper gulped, nodding silently. He gathered the books and nodded at his grunkle. He made his way to his cabin.

*

He flipped through the books, deciding which to read first, until a dark blue book with golden edges caught his eye. He flipped the book over.

_The_ _Nephilim: Offsprings of Heaven, Hell and Earth._

The book itself didn’t seem that thick. He figured he could pass some time with it. He hid the rest of the books in his backpack. (Ah, the perks of having a huge a backpack.)

Intrigued, Dipper flopped down onto his bed, opening book. It seemed to be handwritten. He scanned the page.

_‘My discoveries of these beautiful, yet dangerous creatures. I have been fortunate to have met a friendly fellow. Spread the word, make them known. I hope you enjoy this book.’_ Was crossed out, the next paragraph full of messy and frantic handwriting. It seemed like the author was in a rush.

_Dear reader, I beg you, if you plan to share this information with others, or are unable to keep secrets, I warn you._

**_Do not read this book._**

_Don’t let this get into the_ _**wrong hands**. Please take my warning seriously. They **will h**_ _**unt you down**. They **watch** us. Always. They have **eyes everywhere**. You are not safe from them._

_They watch us like prey, a little cat and mouse **game** , only they let you think you’re the cat until it’s **too late**._

A large splatter of blood was painted across the page. He noticed the blood seeped through the pages, finally fading somewhere near the center of the book and those damned 3 words written all over in blood. Dipper had to squint to read the remaining text.

_t_

_I’ve made a grave mistake. r_

_Burn this book, act like it never existed._

_I’m praying for you. u_

_Don’t trust them.s_

_Not anyone, for they could be everyone. t_

_I’m too late. I should have turned away. Please, don’t make the same mistake as I did.n_

_Look out for her.o_

_She was accompanied by a demon named William “Bill” Ci o n_

_e_

It ended there, messy squiggles trailing from the ‘I’ before finally ending with a few ink splatters. It seemed the author was dragged away from the book. Dipper shivered, not wanting to think about what fate had for the poor guy. He bit his lip, hesitant to read the book now. (Besides, where the hell did Ford even find this book??) But curiosity won.

He turned a page.

_The Nephilim are beautiful creatures that have t walked, and are still walking, Heaven, Earth and Hell._

_Similar to angels and demons (see The Servants of the Lord and The Fallen and Impure), the Nephilim have types._

_They could be servant nephilims, star nephilims, soldier nephilims. ru_

_st_

_They are produced by_

  * _An **angel** and demon_
  * _An angel and human_
  * _A demon and human n o_



_o_

_n eeeeeeeeeeee_

_An angel+demon combination is extremely rare, a 1 out of 20 chance, considering the rules of Heaven. I’ve been told **Hell** does not really care, for they’d do anything to **fire** Heaven up._

_The more usual types are the human combinations. The human race can be easily manipulated, or so I’ve been told. The bearers of the children are usually female humans. The child, if demonic, might suck all nutrition out of the bearer, leaving her extremely weak, some even killing them internally._

_The child, if angelic, however will give reverse results, but the chances of the bearer dying while giving birth is still high, considering that human bodies aren’t made to withstand such power._

_The children are then taken up to either Heaven or Hell, raised by their respective fathers._

The author then goes to a full blown explanation of the birthing process. Dipper flipped through the pages. Here, the author was talking about his little Nephilim friend.

_She was gorgeous, a sight to behold. She was a combat Nephilim, one of the strongest types. Her wings had some feathers made out of sharp silver, said She lost them in **war**. _

_Never told me Her name._

_Mentioned She was taken in by a demon. Two actually. **Twins**. n o one_

Dipper raised his eyebrows.

_She told me that her father, a demon, and her mother, an angel, were always arguing. They were pretty abusive towards each other. One night, She just happened to be there at the wrong place, wrong time._

_Her father accidentally threw a glass bottle at her. It was meant for Her mother. The angel had gasped, started attacking her father._

_She was caught in the **crossfire** ,_ _literally, before the demon passed by and help her. Told her he'd been **watch** ing. trustno_

_Said **he burned** them **to the ground**. I asked if She felt sad, shrugged, said She didn’t really care. She did **summon** him for me, though._

_The demon introduced himself as **Bill**. Didn’t trust me enough to tell me his surname, though. His twin, Wi_

The rest of the pages seemed burnt. Dipper suspected they forgot to burn the rest of the book or left it alone thinking that no one would find it.

He heard light footsteps coming towards his room. Quickly, Dipper hid the book with the rest of them in his backpack. He took out a mystery novel and pushed the bag under his bed. He jumped onto his bed and opened the book to a random page just as Mabel opened the door.

Pretending to act surprised, he closed the book and placed it down, sitting up.

“What’s up, **sis**?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t crack. Thankfully, Mabel didn’t notice anything. She crashed onto her twin’s bed and started to ramble about her shopping trip with the girls the next week.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally bid him goodnight and bounded off to her own room.

Dipper let a relieved sigh out, getting ready for **bed**. Pausing, he glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching him. Grabbing the worn book, he flipped it open to the last page he read. _I swore I saw something..._ he thought, scanning the page. _There!_

_d_

_ipp_

_errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtr_

_st_

_n_

_o_

_o_

_n_

_e_

Gulping, he closed the book before slowly opening to the page before. He stared at the same texts as before but there was no sign of those cursed letters. "Maybe it was my overactive imagination," he said aloud, laughing nervously as he shoved the book into his bag.

He slept with the sensation of being **watched** that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vigenere


	6. Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry.  
> This is more of a filler chapter, now that I see how short it actually is, hah.  
> Anyways, chapter 7 will HOPEFULLY be posted tomorrow.  
> Beta-ed by my other half, Vicky
> 
> (No, we aren't related just look really similar. People have mistaken us as twins though so lol.)

Dipper knew that his happy-drug-turned-human of a sister he had was laying on him before he even opened his eyes.

“WAKE UP, BRO-BRO!!! RISE AND SHIIIINE!!” Mabel screamed on top of him. She turned so that she was facing him and whispered creepily, “Wake up, Dipper.”

She licked his cheek slowly, making the younger groan loudly. He sat up, pushing his sister off him and making her tumble onto the floor with a screech.

He wiped his cheek with a disgusted expression, glaring at the girl who was still sprawled on the wooden floor. “Gross, Mabel,” he whined, throwing his blanket onto said girl, who just curled into it, making Dipper roll his eyes.

Suddenly, Mabel bounced up and tackled Dipper onto the floor. “STANCAKES!!” she screamed in his ear, making the boy wince. (It was a miracle how he wasn’t deaf by now.) She ran into the door (“I’m okay!”) before pulling it open and proceeded to jump down the stairs.

Dipper sighed. He was seriously debating to check his ears and get hearing aids.

*

“Dipper, gift shop duty!” Stan said loudly after he finished stuffing his face with Stancakes. Dipper groaned at the mental image of having to spend the whole day (Okay fine, _most_ of the day.) staring at numbers and dollars and sweaty tourists.

Mabel nudged him. “Maybe you’ll meet your future wife as one of the tourists!” she grinned. “ORRR, maybe your future _husba_ -“ she whispered before Dipper pinched her stomach to stop her from spitting out his secret. Still, he did turn pink. Scoffing, he took his plate and cup and replied, “Whatever. As if anyone finds me attractive.”

Just then, the brunette grabbed the end of his shirt. Dipper stared at his now huge eyed sister. Weary, he slowly began to ask, “What are you planni-“

“THAT’S IT!!” she screamed out, shaking Dipper. Said boy glanced alarmed at his grunkle. (Ford was probably still in the basement.) But Stan only shook his head, grabbing his dishes before practically bolting out the dining area. “I WON’T BE A PART OF THIS,” he yelled.

Turning his gaze back to the maniac he called his twin, she said, “What if you already met her???” Dipper blinked. “What-“

“You both love to go into the forest, right?” she stage-whispered, still staring at him. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. No, nobody really loves to go into the forest with him much, other than-

“Wait, wait, wait. Heck no,” he sputtered, twisting himself free from Mabel’s death grip. She grinned. “Wait, wait, wait, heck YEAH!” she cheered. “Guess who’s gonna go on a date soon? This guy! This guy right here!” she laughed, pointing at him.

Dipper felt his face flush, no he absolutely did _not_ like her in that way. “NO! No, I like Charie as a _friend,_ ” he said with finality. Mabel just sat back with a -eating grin on her face. “Besides, what if she doesn’t even swing this way, huh? You’d be insulting both me and her!” he argued, turning away from Mabel.

He heard her call out, “Oh don’t worry, Dipper! Nobody can hide from the power of love AND Mabel!”

 _Ugh._ Lord help him.

*

The gift shop’s bell rang, signifying that another customer walking into the tourist trap. “Welcome to the Mystery Shack, where we put the ‘fun’ in no refunds,” Dipper said in a bored tone, not even bothering to look at the customer. He sighed. _When will this day end._ He thought.

He felt something being placed on his head. He looked up and started back. “Charie! What-“

Said girl had her thumb and index finger cupping her chin in thought. She smiled at him, reaching up and taking the item off his head. The classic pine tree hat.

“Though it’d look good on you,” she shrugged, placing the hat back onto the self. Dipper was immediately hit with a wave if nostalgia, dating back to his and Mabel’s first summer in Gravity Falls. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” he straightened. “Sorry, I can’t hangout today,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck apologetically. Charie waved him off. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m actually here to see my new boss,” she commented. Dipper did a double take. “Wait, you _work_ here?”

“More like gonna work here,” she replied. Pulling out her phone, she read out loud, “Mr. Stanford Pines?”

“That’s Mr. Mystery to you, kid!”

Stan grinned, marching out of the ‘Employees Only’ door. Charie raised her brows. “Yikes. You’re related to _this_ guy?” she whispered. Dipper shrugged. “Also, it’s Stanley. Stanford’s my other great-uncle,” he whispered back. “Well, that just got more complicated.”

“What’re you two whispering about, get to work!”

*

“Lord, I can sleep for centuries now.”  
  


“I feel you.”

“Hey,” Charie grunted out. “The day’s not over yet, wanna go hangout with my bro?” she asked, stifling a yawn. Dipper glanced at the window where Mabel was making kissy faces at him.

“Only if Mabel can tag along,” he replied. She grinned in respond.

“Cool. I’ll go drag Will out of the house, be right back,” she said, jogging slightly towards the door. The moment she left, another girl slipped back in.

“Sooo?” Mabel winked, skipping towards him. “You’re coming,” Dipper grounded out. “Aw what? Boo!” she groaned. “I was about to hangout with the girls!” she complained.

“Yeah, and ditch me with someone you’re trying to matchmake with me when it clearly won’t work and her brother? Might as well bring you along for the ride,” he scoffed back. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. “Fineee,” she sighed.

Dipper grinned at his sister’s defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this short and late chapter.
> 
> School started again and I'm overloaded with assignments and my mom is more of a hawk than usual haha.  
> Chapters still might be slow but I'll have to go back to fix the tags lol.  
> And yes, the name of this fic changed, because I originally planned to only have 1 fic. Not a damn series lmao.
> 
> Curse my indecisive mind.
> 
> Anyways, here's a few things that need to be cleared up:
> 
> -All past events in Gravity Falls have happened and nothing is changed.
> 
> -Well, the only thing that's different is that the whole town, including the Pines, know Bill as Cipher. Let's say he never disclosed what his first name was or if he even had one.
> 
> -Mabel may be kinda childish in this chapter, but please remember that the twins are now both 23/24 years old, not 12 anymore. Though there may be more moments like this so look out for those :)
> 
> -Going to Gravity Falls for summer was an on and off thing, mainly because, from my point of view, I feel like their parents won't be too keen on repeatedly sending their children off for a few months, maybe fearing they might grow distant to them. With the twins entering high school and teenage hood, money might need to be saved and I don't feel like Mabel and Dipper's parents are rich. And lastly, Ford and Stan sailing the world. Surely you wouldn't think parents would send their kids off to a place where no relative is available and present to watch over them. Going to Gravity Falls would be like a treat.
> 
> -Note that I absolutely hate inserting OCs (main or background) into any of my fics, and I loathe pairing them with canon characters (again, main or background). So, if you do see me inserting an OC, please note that it's for plot and only plot. That being said, please enjoy Charie. If you ever feel like she's too major or appearing too much, remember you're not the only one and that it's for plot.
> 
> -Might have to make this duology into a triology HAHA.
> 
> -If you didn't already know, chapter 3 is rewritten, mostly because I felt like the pace was going too fast and had to introduce Will somehow.
> 
> -After this is posted, I'll go back and rename most of the chapters haha
> 
> \- EDIT:21/7/20 NEW ONE!! I added some stuff last chapter so yall might wanna check that out! Have fun with the ciphers :)
> 
> Well, I think that'll be all.  
> Huge thanks to those who left kudos, commented and maybe subscribed to this fic! (I'm still kinda new to Ao3 don't @ me)  
> Ya'll make my day, remember that!


	7. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no more promises on when I'm gonna update anymore.  
> Holy shit, I am so fucking sorry.
> 
> Have chapter 7 AND 8 as an apology ahh
> 
> Also, Vicky said my writing improved?? Probs just her though haha

Dipper inhaled sharply.

Maybe it was a bad idea to let his sister tag along.

He knew his sister was a social butterfly but _seriously?_ Stealing one of his only friends in Gravity Falls?

At least Will was an okay person.

“Oh my god, Dipper! Look at those shoes, aren’t they cute?” Mabel squealed, latching onto his right arm. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled.

Why can’t girls just get what’s necessary to the household _and_ to them? His feet were _killing_ him and they were only in the mall for less than 3 hours.

Charie seemed to sense his inner turmoil, as she suggested the boys to take a break while she and Mabel went to look at more stores.

He did catch her glancing at a few stationary stores and bookshops.

Blinking, he thought he saw a flash of almost platinum blonde hair swish past into one of the stores, but dismissed it. _I’m probably just tired._ He thought, mindlessly scratching his arm.

Glancing at the female twin, he saw a bit of blood staining her lips. Sighing, he grabbed her shoulder and glared pointedly at her, then at her lips.

She apologetically released the inside of her cheek, tongue darting out to wipe the blood of her lips.

Then, her hands rose to her hips as she stared at his red arm with raised eyebrows.

Grinning sheepishly, he held both hands up. _You caught me._

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him towards the direction of Sunbucks. _Get outta here._

He pouted teasingly, slowly walking backwards towards said direction. _So eager to get rid of me, I’m hurt._

Biting her lip to stop the amused smile from spreading on her lips, she looked away.

They heard a snort, making them freeze.

They forgot they had an audience.

“Twin telepathy, I’ll never get used to it,” Charie chuckled. Will smiled at the exchange, though it had a hidden undertone of sadness.

Dipper cocked his head slightly in thought.

Then Mabel pushed him.

“Shoo!” she shouted, making the group laugh.

Sitting down at the café, he almost cried in relief and could _feel_ Will’s relief sighs. Suddenly feeling awkward, Dipper pretended to look through the menu.

His eyes automatically wandered to the coffee section.

 _I could use a nice, steaming cup of coffee._ He mused.

Just as he was about to put the menu down and ask Will what he wanted; he was hit with the feeling of someone watching him.

His entire being froze up, his breathing ceased, and his head light and airy.

_“I feel like I’m being watched.”_

_“I’VE BEEN KEEPING AN **EY E ON Y OU** -“_

_“Mabel! Mabel, Mabel, Mabel come in! MA-“_

_Yellow._

_Blue fire._

_“BEST OF ALL, PEOPLE WILL JUST THINK PIN E T REE LOST HIS M I N D-“_

_An eye._

_‘-GIVING THIS BODY ITS GR AND FINA LE!”_

_Staring at him._

_Into him._

_“-BY THRO WING IT O FF THE WATER TOWER!”_

_Into his soul-_

_“I’VE GOT SOME CHIL DREN TO TURN INTO **C OR P SE S** -“_

_CIPH ER’S DYI NGCOM INGDE ADDE_

_ADDIP PER WHY ARE_

_YOU D_

_YIN-_

“Dipper?”

He blinked, chest heaving in non-existent sobs. He felt something warm slowly beginning to come out of his nose.

He finally allowed some air into his lungs, his head hurt.

Just like last time-

Oh.

He had another one of his episodes. His hands felt cold. Too cold. He placed his menu down, trying to look at the person who called his name in the eye, but his own were anywhere but.

Will.

Right, Will. How could he forget? Sighing, he dropped his head into his right hand, fingers rubbing his scalp.

Glancing upwards, he tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace instead

at the sight of his companion’s worried blue eye.

“Your nose…”

Right, yes, his nose.

Grabbing a paper towel, he dabbed a little at his nostrils, slightly relieved to see that there wasn’t any blood left.

He looked down at his shirt and was greeted with a pristine looking shirt. Well, as pristine as Dipper Pines could keep it.

“Sorry, about that, I just got… lost in my head,” he said. Will shook his head a little.

“You were gripping your menu so tightly I thought you might’ve ripped it apart,” he responded, laughing nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

Dipper thought he caught a glimpse of something glowing faintly on his forehead but dismissed it as the lingering spells of his episode.

His eyes didn’t linger on the blue-haired man long enough to catch said man’s eye sclera turning black for a second,

as well as said man messing his bangs so that they would cover his forehead.

“Don’t humans bleed when they think too much? Specifically, the nose?” Will asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Dipper laughed, a forced sound that made both of the males flinch.

He cleared his throat. “Well, yeah, but it isn’t as common as you would think it’d be.”

“You ask that question as if to imply that you aren’t human,” he smiled shakily, a weak attempt to make a joke.

He thought he saw Will freeze up, but dismissed the thought as soon as said man waved his hand as if to dismiss the joke.

Dipper’s hand shook a little as he signalled the waiter. “I’m gonna order a coffee. You want anything?” he asked Will. He tilted his chin up slightly as if in thought. “Sure, I could get a snack while waiting for the girls,” he shrugged. Dipper blinked. Girls?

Oh, right.

He wore a fake smile as the waiter took their orders.

*

He felt Mabel crash into the spot next to him, smiling at the noise her stomach made when she slouched down the shared seat.

“I could eat a horse right now,” she groaned. Charie just hummed in response as she tiredly greeted her brother.

Mabel opened a tired eye at him. “…What happened?” she mumbled, referring to his rubbing hands, a nervous tick.

He laughed sheepishly.

“It, uh, the Thing happened.”

His sister immediately became wide awake, spine straightening so fast Dipper heard a pop, but Mabel paid no mind to it.

“Why? What happened?” she questioned in a hushed tone. He glanced at their companions to see if they were eavesdropping,

but the other set of siblings paid them no mind, caught up in their own hushed argument about… coffee and tea?

Whatever, he’s seen weirder.

As if on cue, the pair excused themselves to go to the restrooms.

“I, um, felt as if someone was watching me.”

“As if? What do you mean as if? What if someone is watching you? What if it’s Ci-“ she chocked. She lowered her voice more.

“What if it really is him? What if he’s back? Oh god. Oh god oh god, what if what if what if-“ she gasped out, already shaking.

Dipper engulfed her in a hug.

“It’s okay, he’s gone, he’s gone forever, he won’t disturb us anymore, nor will he harm us,” he whispered soothingly into her ear, rubbing slow circles into her back as she sucked in a shuddering breath.

“But, what if he is? What if-“

“There’s no more what ifs, Mabel. He is _gone._ He is _never_ coming back. And these are _facts_ ,” he said firmly.

Dipper pulled her closer, both twins’ arms wrapped around each other tightly.

“No more lies, or secrets, or masks. There’s no more. It’s all over,” he shut his own eyes tightly.

Mabel was finally calming down, her breathing even.

“Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“…I’m scared.”

“…I know.”

“I can’t move when I wake up,” her voice cracked.

It broke Dipper’s heart.

“I know,” he whispered back.

“Don’t leave me, please,” she whimpered.

He nodded. “Never.”

“I’ll hold you on to that,” she said, shakily drawing a in a breath, the ghost of a smile gracing her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice sibling fluff always warms my puddle excuse of a heart more uwu.
> 
> Anyways, any guesses for next chapter's new character?  
> Keep it to yourself, you won't have anytime to comment anything anyways hahahah.  
> Also, NOTES!
> 
> I was so torn in leaving DipDop's and Hambone's mental states but I just can't keep my mouth (or hands, in this sense) to myself! But I will leave some issues out though, so do try to guess :D
> 
> Dipper
> 
> -PTSD  
> -Trianglephobia  
> -Xanthophobia  
> -Selenophobia  
> -Pyrophobia (especially blue fire)  
> -Dendrophobia (only towards pine trees)  
> -Pupaphobia  
> -Trust issues  
> -Fear of handshakes
> 
> Mabel
> 
> -PTSD  
> -Ebulliophobia  
> -Oneirophobia  
> -Trianglephobia (milder)  
> -Xanthophobia (milder)  
> -Astrophobia (specifically shooting stars)  
> -Chromophobia  
> -Abandonment issues  
> -Trust issues (milder)
> 
> Can you guess the rest?
> 
> Hints: They both involve sleeping.
> 
> Mabel's is referenced to in this chapter while Dipper's is a common thing in most Dipper centered fanfics.  
> Have fun ;)


	8. Blonde

Dipper was still clutching Mabel’s hand when they spotted the familiar sight of blue and maroon hair coming towards them,

still arguing about coffee and tea.

His back was starting to sting a little, but glancing at Mabel, he decided not to burst her current bubble of fun and laughter.

After all, moments like these were rare and precious.

He caught his wondering back to the worn books that Ford gave him, especially the blue one.

Dipper shook his head. _Now is not the time, Dipper._ He scolded himself, frowning slightly.

He felt Mabel squeeze their intertwined hands slightly, making him look up into the worried hazelnut eyes of his twin.

He felt his lips quirk up slightly in hopes of reassuring the woman, shaking his head slightly.

She just blinked and nodded a little in response, but Dipper knew her gaze lingered on him for a few more seconds before turning back to the other occupants of their shared table.

Once the waiter placed their orders onto the table, Charie immediately slammed her palms onto the table, making the trio flinch and the drinks spill a little.

Will glared at her, crossing his arms.

“I’m so sorry, she was raised in a barn, her manners are practically non-existent,” he apologized, making said girl stick her tongue out at him.

“Dipper, Mabel,” she began seriously, once seated.

“Charie, Will,” Mabel replied just as serious, staring at Charie with wide eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Mabel burst out giggling, Charie following suit.

Dipper just snorted in amusement, locking eyes with Will, who looked just as amused.

“So,” she started again, once everyone calmed down. “Which is better and more _superior_ -”

“ _What,_ ” Mabel laughed. Charie blew a raspberry at her. (Will scrunched up his nose at the saliva landing on his cheek.)

“Stop interrupting me!” She whined, making the table laugh at her.

“Anyways, coffee or tea?” she asked, to which Dipper and Mabel immediately said,

“Coffee-“ and “-Mabel Juice-“ simultaneously.

Charie and Will blinked.

“What the _heck_ is Mabel Juice?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Dipper shook his head. “You don’t wanna know,” he muttered, while Mabel gave a huge mischievous grin.

“I’d be happy to whip one jug for a pair of siblings if you’d like!” she laughed, gripping her brother’s hand so tight he hissed in pain.

She relaxed her hand and smiled apologetically.

Will’s eyebrows were drawn together in concern.

“Thanks, but, uh, no thanks. I-I think we’re fine here,” He smiled, unsure and slightly afraid of the female Pines twin’s reaction.

Luckily, she just smiled and waved her hand dismissively at him while Charie pouted, curiosity still brewing.

“I guess we know who’s the winner,” he smiled winningly, making Mabel stare at him a little, cheeks a little red and mouth slightly open to which Dipper harshly elbowed her side and stared at her, unimpressed.

She whined in pain while gripping her side and sticking her tongue out at him.

“Coffee!” Will cheered with childlike enthusiasm, while Charie just booed at him.

“Y’all are a bunch of heathens,” she grumbled, sipping her tea angrily.

“I’d say you’re English but with that slang-“ Mabel giggled, cutting herself off. Charie rolled her eyes.

The trio just laughed at her anger, making her mutter something about ‘stupid coffee and whatever the heck is Mabel Juice drinkers’ and ‘I should pour tea onto you while you sleep’.

“Well, hit me with a chainsaw. Do I see Mabel Pines?” a voice tutted from the back of the twins.

Startling Dipper (making him spill his coffee a little) and Mabel (who let out a small scream of surprise), the duo glanced at each other before turning around simultaneously in their seats to face the intruder.

Only to be greeted by a familiar face, whom they spent shaking their fist at their first summer in Gravity Falls, and exchanging waves with their second one,

which turned into handshakes, then later on friendly hugs and (on Mabel’s part at least) yells of delight and excitement.

Straight, almost platinum blonde hair cut short, reaching until only her jaw, with her signature purple eye shadow and large, golden, loop earrings, stood the one and only Pacifica Northwest.

Immediately, Mabel let out a loud squeal of excitement and launched towards the woman.

The occupants and employees of the café they were in winced,

while Charie spat out her tea in surprise and started to cough, Will patting her back gently.

“Paz!” she cried out, delighted to see her enemy-turned-friend, squeezing said friend tightly.

“God, do you ever shut up?” she hissed, before her face melted into a slightly strained, but mostly genuine, smile.

The blonde gripped her, just as tightly, back. “Miss you too, Mabes.”

The moment only lasted a few seconds before Pacifica wheezed out, “Now let go of me, you lowly peasant, I don’t know about you, but I definitely need oxygen.”

Mabel snorted, but released the heavily-breathing blonde, smiling brightly.

“Is your oxygen tank full now, Your Highness?” the brunette asked, mockingly curtsying before Pacifica.

She responded which an equally mocking wave of her hand, “Yes, yes, over the top. You are dismissed.”

The duo burst out laughing.

Dipper shook his head in both amusement and disappointment.

Charie was still coughing and wheezing but was also now half-laughing. (She couldn’t breathe much now.)

Will just hid his smile of amusement behind his somehow still steaming cup of coffee.

“And your hair!” Mabel gasped in amazement. “It’s so pretty! It suits you well,” She said dreamily.

“Did your parents even allow you to do this?”

Pacifica rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. “Ah, to hell with them. And thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she complimented, tugging slightly at Mabel’s high ponytail.

Said brunette blushed and smiled shyly. “Thanks!”

Once Pacifica and Mabel were seated, and once Charie started to calm down (her face was terribly red from being unable to breathe properly), the group fell into a comfortable chatter.

Pacifica bumped her shoulder with Dipper’s, smirking slightly at him when he turned to face her.

“Hey, nerd,” she greeted.

He rolled his eyes. “Greetings, Your Highness,” he responded sarcastically.

The Northwest smiled at him playfully.

“How was graduating your nerd school with a PhD?” she asked, her right arm linked to a laughing Mabel.

He smiled at the thought.

“Honestly? Glad university is over. Don’t get me wrong, it was fun while it lasted but the work-“ he shuddered “-oh god, the _work_. Horrifying.”

She patted his shoulder, nodding in agreement. “I feel you there.”

“What are you planning to do now? Now that it’s all over?” she asked, tossing her short blonde hair a little. Mabel spat a little bit of said hair out of her mouth, shaking her head vigorously.

Charie fell into another laughing fit while Pacifica turned around and apologised. Mabel waved her hand away and made a ‘shoo-ing’ motion.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the display. “Honestly? Not sure. I’m torn between being a writer or just following Ford’s footsteps but I… I’m just not ready yet. To-to relive those t-things,” he answered, eyes a little downcast.

He shook his head as if to clear the memories of that fateful summer. “I can’t even hear-“ He stopped.

Swallowing, he continued on as if nothing had happened. “Anyways, maybe an author, I’ll help Mabel with her upcoming store chains.”

Pacifica laid a hand on his shoulder. “Dipper.”

He blinked, looking at her. “It’s okay,” her eyes softened. “We’ve all been there. Heck, _I’m_ still afraid of ghosts. We’re all just human, it’s okay to be afraid.”

He rubbed his nose. “…I know. Thanks, Paz.”

She nodded, turning away to talk to Will and Charie.

“So,” she drawled out, gesturing towards the other pair of siblings.

Charie cocked her head slightly and adjusted her glasses. Will just continued to sip his coffee, but his eyes were looking at the blonde.

“Newcomers? Tourists? Live nearby our sleepy town and decided to visit? I’ve never seen you two before.”

They glanced at each other before Charie blurted out, “We stay in the woods. He doesn’t like to go to town much and I, uh, like to hunt.”

They shared one last look, one that Dipper couldn’t read, before turning back to the Northwest.

She nodded; eyes thoughtful.

“How’s business?” Charie suddenly asked, arms folded beneath her.

Pacifica looked surprised. “How-“

“The Northwests are a pretty big name in this ‘sleepy’ town of yours’s.”

She narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t explain how you know my last name, and who I am.”

The maroon-haired girl glanced at her brother once more, before saying, “It’s pretty obvious.”

Pacifica seemed to accept this and started to chat with her about the town, business, and the Mystery Shack, among other things.

Then Will leaned forward with a question that made the Pines twins and Pacifica’s blood freeze.

“What’s Weirdmaggedon?”

Mabel flinched, Dipper started to shake and Pacifica glanced around the café hurriedly.

The trio shared a worried glance.

Dipper cleared his throat.

“We should move this somewhere else.”

*

Once gathered in the attic of the Mystery Shack, Pacifica helped Mabel bring up some coffee and tea.

Dipper gulped once everyone was seated on slightly dusty chairs. “I-I can’t do this,” he gasped out, fingers clawing at his left arm.

Mabel laid a hand on his own, halting the movement. “It’s okay,” she said softly. “I’m here.”

He nodded shakily.

Pacifica sighed. “Weirdmaggedon…”

“Was basically the end of the world. A demon, a dream demon to be exact, who called himself Cipher, was the cause of this.

All the darting eyes, paranoia in this town was caused by that _bastard_.

He turned people into stone, took loved ones away from us, made them into a _freaking_ throne!

He shuffled the functions of every hole in my father’s face, the result was horrifying. Not even my parents deserved that, no one did. My father had to spent a few weeks in the hospital after that, sure, once Cipher was destroyed, everything was restored but for some reason, my father’s face still had the phantom hole in his head. He was never the same again afterwards. No one was.”

“He took Mabel,” whispered a voice in a corner.

All eyes turned towards Dipper, making him shrink back in his chair. He looked like he could fall apart any second.

Mabel just silently hugged him.

He looked up, eyes haunted, making him look 10 years older. He inhaled shakily.

“He took Mabel from me. Our 13th birthday was right around the corner and that was the surprise I got.” He laughed bitterly. “It was my fault though. I should’ve thought of her instead of just accepting that stupid apprenticeship.”

Mabel shook her head. “Not your fault,” she whispered.

Looking up with equally haunted eyes, she said loudly, “I was the cause of Weirdmaggedon. I gave the rift to Cipher, willingly.”

She looked back down in shame. “He trapped me in a dream bubble. Creating a colourful prison inside my head, but he knew I’d never leave it willingly. It still haunts me, every time I wake up,” she choked out.

Dipper clutched her harder.

Pacifica swallowed.

“But he got Mabel back. In the meantime, Ford, one of their great-uncles, was turned to gold. Dipper saw it with his own eyes. They managed to find Stan, again, one of their great-uncles, and built this giant bot out of this very shack. That’s where they found me. The shack had this magical barrier made out of unicorn hair that kept Cipher’s weirdness out. We divided the refugees into two teams; rescue team and offence team, who would stay behind to fight Cipher.

“Once we freed Ford and the rest of the town from their stone prison, Ford’s gold, he drew a zodiac onto the floor. Each of us was part of it, a symbol in the zodiac, Mabel, a shooting star-“ she inhaled sharply at the two words “-Dipper, a pine tree-“ he whimpered at the name “-and me, a llama. We joined hands, but Stan and Ford got into a fight-“ she rolled her eyes “-and we were too late. Excluding Ford, Stan, Dipper and Mabel, the rest of us were turned into banners,” she shivered, her eyes glassy. “I couldn’t help them, none of us could. I had to watch helplessly as my friends got chased by an evil triangle overlord, Mabel being almost _murdered_.”

“In the end, their grunkles tricked Cipher. Stan erased his mind with Cipher in it, but he recovered.”

“Did he?” Dipper whispered. He blinked.

“Sometimes… he can’t even remember his own name.”

Pacifica stood up, walked towards him. She laid a hand on his knee, helping Mabel comfort him. It was a miracle he managed to even ground himself to reality without having another attack.

“Oh, and don’t talk about this in public unless you wanna get tased.”

They didn’t see the other pair of siblings communicating with each other with their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a schedule 00  
> Decided that I can post/write on Mon, Tue, Wed and Sun so expect an update every 2 weeks.  
> But no promises though, I'll do my best :)
> 
> Can y'all guess what Pacifica's fears are?


	9. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

Okay, so as much as I hate writing a whole chapter for this, I need y'all to be notified lol.

My beta and I have been discussing about restarting this fic because the plot seems to be all over the place and my writing kinda improved.

We agreed. I'll be pre-writing the first 9 chapters for the new version. Don't worry, I'll notify y'all when it's out. Also note that the writing and plot will be very different than this because of the whole plot thing. More details will be included too, even ciphers :3

Oh and the tags might change too. 

Apologies for not posting chapter 9 and for dragging this out for 6 days. My dumbass got sleep deprived haha and I needed at least 4 days of sleep after 4 days of none.

(Pls sleep don't end up like me)

And I'm currently outstation and my laptop isn't with me right now.

Give us maybe 1-2 months to write the chapters :)

Thanks for y'all's patience.

~Clud


End file.
